A Pikachu Tf
by beatleslover210
Summary: As David and Timmy are walking through the forest. One gets turned into a Pikachu


Just so you know before you read this. This is my first story and it may be a little crappy.

But other than that please enjoy. From:Julian

A Pikachu TF

I'm Timmy Lennon and I'm from Pallet City. I was going back home with David, we went through the forest because it was a shortcut to our houses, as we were walking David noticed something strange lying on the ground, I said, "What is that?" David said, "I don't know." as he picked it up. It was a weird looking stone and it was glowing a yellowish sort of color. I looked at it with curiosity an said to David, "We should bring this to Professor Oak he might know what to do." David responded with,

"Good idea we should start moving." All of a sudden the odd looking stone started to shine and it went inside of David. I was blasted back from the energy the stone released and got up with some serious pain.

I yelled out in pain, "DAVID!" and started running to where he was. He was on the ground unconscious, I needed to get him to the hospital right away. I picked him up and started running to the nearest hospital. I have to tell you it hurt so much to run there.

As I got at the hospital it was filled with people. I saw a nurse and said to her, "PLEASE HELP DAVID HE GOT REALLY HURT AND NEEDS HELP RIGHT AWAY!" The nurse looked at David and called down some doctors. They put David on a stretcher and took him into another room. I called David's parents and said they would be there right now. Five minutes passed and David's parents came rushing in.

His mother said to me, "WHERE IS DAVID?!" I said, "The doctors are checking on him. I got a report saying he is alright and that we can see him in about in half an hour." David's mom and dad calmed down. His mother said, "Okay, thank goodness." Half an Hour has passed and the doctors came to David's parents saying he only has a few bruises, but other than that he will be alright.

His parents sighed in relief and asked if they could see David. The doctor said yes and they went inside. I asked if I could but they said it's best if I just go home. I said, "Alright." And walked out and went back to my house. I haven't talked to David for several months after that. His parents were pissed at me for making him walk through that forest.

One morning I was at home playing video games and listening to "Strawberry Fields Forever" when I got a phone call. It was David, I picked it up and said, "David what do you want?" I was pissed at him because it has been six months since we last talked. He said he was sorry and that he was feeling weird. He also said he had an urge to go back into the forest where we previously been.

I asked why he wanted to back there. He said he wanted to go back there and investigate. And see what was that stone we found that went inside of him. I said that I didn't want to go because now that place freaks me out. I've heard stories of people going in that forest and turning into pokemon! And I didn't want to be no pokemon.

He begged and begged until I gave up and agreed. He said to meet him in the forest in fifteen minutes. I agreed and got out and fifteen minutes later I saw David. Man, he looked so different since I last seen him. David said, "Man it feels so good to be here." I asked why. He didn't respond and went off into a daze. He started to freak me out. Then I remembered the stories I've heard.

Then out of nowhere he started to yell in pain. I was terrified, But then all of a sudden his hands started to change into paws. He yelled in agony as his hands started to turn into paws. His fingers started ti mutate together to make little numbs. He now only had three little numbs in each paw, they both started to grow yellow fur on and started spreading across his entire body.

Next were his ears, he was crying as his ears started to move to the top of his head. They were growing into pikachu ears. The yellow fur started to spread around them, except the tips which grew black fur. I tried to help him but he yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" And shocked me with little thundershocks. Which hurt a lot!

He started to shrink in size and his clothes were becoming to small for him. And then this feet were turning into paws as well. I could see behind him a tail growing from his spine. He yelled as it pushed out into the shape of a lighting bolt. His tail then started to grow yellow fur and a little brown. He grew a little snout and his nose cracked and pushed out a little black nose. And his eyes were changing into blacks eyes with little white pupils. His cheeks turned into a blood red color. His transformation was over, I saw him laying there and I walked over and said, "David..." He then opened his new pikachu eyes and said, "Pika?"

I yelled out, "OH MY GOD, YOUR A PIKACHU!" He looked down at himself and yelled, "PIKAAAAAA!" I said, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" He looked at me thunder coming out of his cheeks. I backed away so I wouldn't get shocked again. I said to him "It was that stone that turned you into a Pikachu." David looked rather surprised. I wondered why I didn't get turned into a Pokeomn.

David said to me, "Pika Pika Pika Pika." I replied with, "I cant understand you." He looked like he can understand me but he looked mad at me. Then I saw over David many other Pokemon. They looked like they were about to attack, all of them, and trust me there were a lot of Pokemon! They all were about to attack me. But then David yelled, "PIKA!" and all the Pokemon stopped. David started talking to them and it took them forever. I waited until they finished. Finally after fifteen minutes David looked at me.

He yelled at me "Pika Pika Pik Pikachu!" I couldn't understand him at all. And then all the Pokemon started to yell at me too. I didn't know what to do. So I said, "WHAT"S WRONG!" After fifteen minutes of me trying to figure out what they were all saying I said, "So you all use to be human." So everyone here was turned into a Pokemon." They all nodded and then left. I was in shock why were they leaving. I looked at David and he was leaving to. He was leaving me again. So I did the same thing and left and I didn't even look back. He looked back me and I could hear him say, "Pika..."

I wouldn't see him in 7 years.


End file.
